


Fast Times In Gerard's Bedroom

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, roleplaying, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard one shot smut. Frank is a naughty school girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Times In Gerard's Bedroom

“Frank, have you been bad?” Gerard growls into Frank’s ear.   
Frank is biting his lip so hard that it’s bleeding. “Y-yes. I’ve been very naughty.”  
Gerard leans in close to Frank’s ear and whispers, “Well I guess have no other choice but to spank you until that tight, little ass of yours is red.”  
Frank’s dick springs into even more life, and is painfully hard crammed inside his panties and skirt. He nods, and rubs his hips up against the bed, trying to jerk himself off just enough to get it to go down a little.  
Gerard grabs his shoulder, making him stop. “Not yet. You’ll satisfy yourself when I tell you to.”  
“Okay,” Frank purrs. He stops his grinding, and anticipates the first spank.  
Gerard smacks him on the ass, and orders,  
“Tell Mr. Way you’re sorry.”  
“I’m sorry,” Frank cries, and Gerard hits him harder.   
“Say you’re a bad boy,” Gerard instructs.  
“I’m- I’m a bad boy,” Frank gasps. Gerard slaps his ass again as the words come out of his mouth.  
Gerard again leans in close and demands, “Say you’re a little slut.”  
“I’m a dirty little slut,” Frank replies obediently. “I need- I need to be punished.  
“Whore,” Gerard pules in his ear. He strikes his hand against Frank’s ass one more time before lifting up Frank’s hips. He lifts Frank’s skirt up and over his back, peering at his panties, these tiny pink ones with hearts and bows on them Gerard got Frank for Valentine’s Day.   
“I’m going to make sure your ass matches those panties,” Gerard informs. He trails his fingers up and down the inside of Frank’s thigh.   
Frank shivers from Gerard’s delicate touch, and swears he’s about to cum again. He’s already came twice, and they’ve only been going at it for about ten minutes.   
Gerard tugs down Frank’s panties, and traces his finger around Frank’s asshole. He hums as he leans off the side of the bed, searching through his jeans pocket until he finds the lube and condom. Frank hears the condom wrapper being ripped open, and he interrupts,  
“Gerard, wait!”  
Gerard stops immediately, asking, “What’s wrong, Frankie?”  
“Fuck me raw,” Frank pleads.  
Gerard smirks and tosses the condom across the room. He takes the lube and squeezes a pea sized amount onto the tip of his finger. He carefully inserts it, and gradually adds more and more until Frank’s ass is giving a good amount of stretch and he’s sure that he can fit in comfortably.   
Gerard lifts up Frank’s skirt more, so he can see Frank’s backside in all of its glory. He squirts out lube along the length of his cock, petting himself to rub it in. He then lines his hips up with Frank’s, and slowly enters.  
“Oh… Gerard,” Frank moans. He again bites his lip in an effort to quiet himself, but can’t help a loud, “GERARD!” from escaping his lips.   
Gerard grins at Frank’s reaction, and thrusts harder. He reaches around under Frank’s waist and grabs his dick, rubbing his thumb up and down the shaft. Gerard worries he’s being a bit too rough with Frankie, when he utters out a single request,  
“Harder.”  
Gerard smiles as he slides deeper into Frank, feeling the muscle stretch and then constrict around his dick. “Fuck Frankie, you’re so tight.”   
Frank comes first, and he grips the sheets for dear life as he shouts out Gerard’s name. Gerard soon follows, moaning lowly as he climaxes. Gerard slowly pulls out of Frank, and lays down next to his partner, who falls over onto his back.   
“I love the school girl get up,” Gerard compliments. He grabs Frank’s tie and swings it from side to side playfully.  
“You wanted “fucked up”,” Frank reminds. He pulls his panties back onto his hips, but Gerard stops him, instructing simply,  
“No. Let’s keep going.”  
Frank grins and kicks his panties off, one of the leg holes getting caught on Frank’s red heels. He straddles Gerard’s stomach as he pulls of his red and black striped tie, placing the fabric in between his teeth and stroking it across Gerard’s face, tickling his nose.  
Frank spits out the tie onto the floor and pulls off his sweater vest, which doesn’t sound sexy, but by the way he does it, eyes closed, ribcage swaying and hair drenched in sweat, it’s mind-blowingly erotic.   
Gerard feels himself get hard as Frank finally starts unbuttoning his shirt. God, could he strip any slower? Gerard knows Frank enjoys teasing him, because, unlike Frank, Gerard gets hard merely at the sight of Frank’s underwear, whereas Frank doesn’t get hard until someone’s naked or he’s being talked to in an extremely obscene and prurient manner.   
Frank slithers out of his skirt, tossing that to the side as well. He then starts unbuttoning Gerard’s pants, slipping his thumb inside the zipper as he undoes it and into Gerard’s boxers, giving his dick a quick stroke before removing his thumb and continuing to undress his boyfriend.   
He pulls Gerard’s jacket off, realizing now that, for fucks sake, Gerard fucked him with a leather jacket on. Goddamn. He throws it to the floor, then lifting off Gerard’s shirt and moving that to the side as well. He leaves Gerard in his skull boxers, and brings his tongue up Gerard’s inner thigh, all the way until the tip of his tongue is touching Gerard’s foreskin. He slips a hand up the leg hole of Gerard’s boxers and grabs his dick, rubbing the head with his thumb.   
With his other hand, Frank pulls off Gerard’s boxers, leaving them around his ankles. Gerard whimpers as Frank squeezes his cock, and then quickly moves it up and down the lower half. Gerard lets out a little moan, and his voice catches in his throat as Frank seals his mouth around Gerard’s cock.   
Frank hollows his cheeks, and then brings his tongue across the head. He reaches up, groping blindly with his hands, and then finds Gerard’s nipple. He gives it a slight pinch as he deep throats Gerard, and Gerard comes on the spot.   
Frank swallows, and continues to blow Gerard until he’s sure that his orgasm’s over. He sits up next to his boyfriend, and kisses him on the cheek, asking,   
“So, are we roleplaying again next time?”   
Gerard nods, panting from the exertion of energy. “Hey, Frank?”  
“What is it?” Frank questions.  
Gerard gulps, and then replies, “I want to be the school girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! (This is probs the dirtiest thing I've ever written, just so you know). Please leave a comment!
> 
> Click on these links to see the outfit I pictured him wearing!  
> Shirt- http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=640&tbm=isch&tbnid=4mtQ8CY5-_5uXM:&imgrefurl=http://rococoreport.com/2012/01/31/a-gentlemans-wardrobe-must-haves/&docid=5nZhLWX_HQX-oM&imgurl=http://rococoreport.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/bb-white-shirt.jpg&w=500&h=522&ei=qPlhUurgMoae2AX4jYGACA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:1,s:0,i:91&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=185&tbnw=167&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=49&ty=110  
> Skirt- http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=640&tbm=isch&tbnid=vhxFvHX7f8rwkM:&imgrefurl=http://www.thisnext.com/item/FE02BF4A/Black-Bow-Front-Skirt-Dresses&docid=ClcXXkPAc4MsSM&imgurl=http://s7.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/29418034.jpg&w=340&h=340&ei=tvthUun3FYes9ATe94FA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:8,s:0,i:103&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=177&tbnw=186&start=0&ndsp=22&tx=90&ty=120  
> Tie- http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=640&tbm=isch&tbnid=Gotj7led8vvdAM:&imgrefurl=http://www.halloweencostumes.com/red-black-striped-tie.html&docid=DathrUNk5fbLlM&imgurl=http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/17784/1-1/red-black-striped-tie.jpg&w=1750&h=2500&ei=0PlhUsbuG-Wq2QWou4EI&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:0,s:0,i:79&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=171&tbnw=113&start=0&ndsp=19&tx=56&ty=95  
> Sweater vest- http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=640&tbm=isch&tbnid=SYdQo0sTD6lcnM:&imgrefurl=http://www.rustyzipper.com/shop.cfm%3Fviewpartnum%3D163300&docid=7LHyDijf3XHqEM&imgurl=http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/163300L.jpg&w=1600&h=1200&ei=kflhUoLXO4au2gWjtIDoDw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:2,s:0,i:96&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=165&tbnw=220&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=93&ty=98  
> Heels- http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=640&tbm=isch&tbnid=TPl5zMsZvxdAOM:&imgrefurl=http://interestbox.net/red-bow-heels/&docid=EatvAoT-sQVKUM&imgurl=http://interestbox.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/RedBowHeels.jpg&w=554&h=564&ei=xARiUs2BK6Lp2QWnw4DwDw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:8,s:0,i:114&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=180&tbnw=173&start=0&ndsp=14&tx=96&ty=25  
> Undies- http://www.google.com/imgres?sa=X&biw=1366&bih=640&tbm=isch&tbnid=Pyvh-IMwmBrE-M:&imgrefurl=http://purrfectpineapples.blogspot.com/2011_05_01_archive.html&docid=P5n0tvjPzx39_M&imgurl=http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-VdQ6YtEeCTk/TciHz8xXLGI/AAAAAAAAAXw/KeEWtoFEt70/s1600/DSCN2889.JPG&w=1600&h=881&ei=SAViUtPlCIPs2wX__IGYCQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:2,s:0,i:87&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=166&tbnw=303&start=0&ndsp=20&tx=132&ty=75


End file.
